The Devil's Handbook
by Smex Lemur
Summary: Sena stumbles on a mysterious shop one day and what he finds there really is more than what he paid for. Au. [HirumaSena]
1. Chapter 1

**Bahaha, finally I decided to make an ongoing HirumaSena-fic! Ya-ha! Just 'cause there aren't enough here. Hardly any, actually… Bah. **

**This will be different from the original story-line, but it's all necessary. I've got three other plots for an HirumaSena fic in my head after this (-cries- I should really stop making new fics, but I really can't help it T.T), so pah! And if anyone knows any good ongoing Eyeshield fics which has ShinxSakuraba or HirumaxSena in it, would you please let me know? I'd love to read more Eyeshield fics, but has so little of them. **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Devil's Handbook**_

"_You didn't make the team again?_"

"No," he sighed disappointedly. Another week had passed and he had tried out for the football team _again_. And he hadn't made it, _again_. "They say I'm just too slow, I can't catch and I'm not strong enough to be a linebacker. They say I'm pretty useless," he continued, explaining. "I should just give up."

"_Don't think like that, Sena-kun, maybe football just isn't your thing," _Mamori said optimistically from the other side of the phone. He could always count on Mamori to hear him out when he was down and to cheer him up. "_Why don't you try other sports? Maybe tennis or something? I remember you were pretty good at that when we were younger." _

"Thanks Mamori-neechan, but I'm not really that into tennis anymore," he replied, smiling. "Anyway, I'll be home soon. Can I stop by later? I think I need some… cake or something." Mamori laughed.

"_You know you're always welcome here, I'll go get the strawberry cakes then! See you tonight, Sena-kun," _she replied. They both said goodbye and hung up, Sena still thinking about his fifth rejection this year. He knew he wasn't a good enough player to make the team, but he tried every time nonetheless; it just was his ambition to make it. It was only too bad he couldn't do anything that amazing to be an amazing player.

While he was lost in thought, he didn't notice it when three tall boys surrounded him. He looked up at them and blinked, recognizing them as three of the football players—they had been bullying him since he started school, so he knew them all too well. With one swift motion, the leader, Juumonji, had grabbed the phone he still had been holding in his hand and held it up triumphantly. The smaller boy knew that they were up to no good and tried to get the small object back.

"Please, give me back my phone!" Sena shouted, jumping up and down as the three bullies held his cell phone up in the sky so he couldn't reach it. One of them pushed him onto the ground, as the other one was looking into his phonebook, grinning when he saw two names written down there.

"Heeeh, you got Kurita's number? That's convenient, we still have a bone to pick with him," he said, his grin spreading further when Sena's eyes widened. Kurita had been one of the few football-players he really liked; he was kind and was always willing to help Sena with practicing so he could try and make the team. When Juumonji and the others had laughed at him, Kurita demonstrated a move on them for Sena, ending with the three of them lying on the ground. "Let's get this other number too, Mamori—she your girlfriend, shorty?" he continued, tossing the phone to another bully.

"Give it back!" Sena yelled, standing up again and charging the one who had his phone. He took him by surprise and wasn't able to keep the phone out of his reach—Sena took it back and quickly dodged the other two as he ran as fast as he could towards the station, clutching the phone of his chest as he did do. _Great! All these years of practicing football really came in handy… _he thought happily as the bullies seem to fade into the distance. He wasn't the world's fastest runner; he was about average, but he was more speedy than regulars. Too bad he hadn't reached the speed of a football-player yet though; he still had a long way to go when it came to that. Not to mention the fact that he ran out of breath quite quickly.

His eyes widened when one of the three bullies suddenly appeared in front of him, from an alley. He stopped and looked around, wondering which way he should go. He recognised the street he was in and was only a couple of yards away from the station. _If I take that alley, I can reach the station, _he thought, glancing to the right. Before the bully could get him, Sena hurried to the alley and ran through it as quickly as he could, leaving the boy behind him. He stopped again when the two others appeared at the end—he looked back again and saw the other one guarding the other end of the alley. He was trapped.

"Now shorty, it was a nice chase, but I'm afraid you'll have to give us that phone now. Maybe we won't break anything if you give it to us now." Sena shook his head as he tried to figure out any other ways of getting out of there. His eyes fell on a wooden door to the left of him, above hung a small sign, though Sena couldn't make out what it said; it was old and rotten, but he figured it was a shop. He dashed in there, not expecting the three to follow him in there; after all, the shopkeeper would surely help him, right?

"Stop him!" he heard one of them shouting as he quickly opened the door and closed it behind him again, barely making it on time. When he heard the three cursing outside, he breathed a sigh of relief and clutched the phone to his chest. _I won't abandon Mamori-neechan and Kurita-san, _he thought, happy that he had lost the three of them just on time.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" He jumped up when he heard the voice of a man coming from further into the shop and blinked as he saw an elderly standing there, looking at him expectantly. "Or are you just looking?"

"I-I'm just looking, thank you," Sena replied, smiling lightly at him. He didn't want to disappoint the older man; the shop didn't seem like it was attracting so many customers (the windows were dirty, the door was nasty and people would just plainly overlook the whole thing, especially since it was in an alley that hardly anybody used). He walked through the small shop, occasionally stopping when something would catch his eye; there really were many odd things in this shop, though there were also fairly regular things. Antiques, notepads, pens and pencils, clocks—Sena really didn't think a store such as this one hadn't already been closed down, it seemed like these items had been there for at least a decade already.

When he figured it was time just grab a notepad and buy it (it might come in handy in school, he figured), something caught his eye in the back of the store. The thing was covered in spider rags and dust, but still it really somehow appealed to Sena as he walked closer and closer, until he finally stood in front of it. With a frown, he wiped the dust and rags off and he could finally see that it was some sort of book, with a black leather cover and a skull on it. It seemed to be very old; from what Sena could see, the pages had turned yellow and the cover was ragged and seemed to be falling apart. The book attracted him, yet also in the back of his mind a little voice said 'leave now'.

Needless to say, Sena didn't leave at that point. Or else we wouldn't have a story.

As if his hand had a will of it's own, Sena slowly reached out to grab the book from it's place and took it to the counter where the old man was eyeing him intently.

"How much for this book, sir?" he asked him, reaching for his wallet.

"That book is not for sale," the old man said rather gruffly, grabbing the book from Sena and placing it on the counter, away from the boy's reach. "It's much too dangerous for a kid like you; please leave." The politeness in his voice had gone away and Sena wondered what harm a book could possibly do. Normally, he would've listened to the man and would have left, but something about the book kept drawing his attention; he really wanted to have it.

"Why isn't it for sale then?" he questioned. "It was lying in the store." The man shook his head.

"It's called a Devil's Handbook—it's not for sale. They say the devil himself resides in there, I'm not going to sell it to you," he responded, letting his hand go over the black leather as he looked at it. Sena was now more curious (and a little scared) than ever; a Devil's Handbook? He didn't believe in tales such as the Devil, and especially not when it came to the Devil being inside a small book—why would he be in there, anyway? It didn't seem to make any sense, so Sena pressed on.

"But why—" he was interrupted when the phone rang and blinked as the older man hurriedly said 'leave now, sir', before he walked to the back to pick up the phone. Sena wasn't ready to leave yet and instead opted to stay put and ask him more about this Handbook.

However, as he waited, he eyed the book carefully, getting drawn further and further by it as seconds passed. It wasn't until he was ready to grab the book and make a run for it, that his rational side spoke up. _You sure it's such a good idea? _it said. _It's considered stealing, you know. _

_Not if I leave the old man some money, _the side that was completely and utterly drawn to the Handbook retorted. _Besides, it was in the shop, therefore it should be for sale. Just leave him some money and take it now! Before he gets back! _Sena doubted for another second or so, but when he heard the old man say goodbye to whoever it was he was speaking with, he hurriedly pulled out some bills from his wallet, threw it on the counter and took the book. He ran for it, not paying heed to the old man who yelled at him to come back, practically begging him to do so.

Sena just kept running and running, until he reached the station and until he was safely inside the train. He looked at the book happily, clutching it to his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

When Sena was back in his room that evening, adrenaline was still pumping through his vanes as he thought about what he had just done. He had practically _stole _something from an older man. Sure, he had left money, but he didn't know if it was enough, nor did he think the man was really okay with it all.

_Still, he seemed pretty upset about it, _he mused, flopping into his bed with the Devil's Handbook. He hadn't opened it once since he got it and was slightly afraid; what the shopkeeper had said kept on running through his head, even though he hardly believed in ghost-stories, fairytales, and all other things that were made up for the sole purpose of scaring someone. Sure, it scared him too, but that was just because it was… _possible _for something like that to happen. _But a devil coming out of a book? _he snorted; even that was pretty farfetched.

_Then again, I am sort of reluctant to open it_, he thought to himself, fumbling with the leather book. He gasped when he tore a small piece of it, cursing himself. He let out a frustrated growl as he placed the book on his nightstand. "I'd better hurry up to Mamori-neechan's," he muttered, having the feeling that he was muttering it to the book. He shook his head, told himself he should get a grip and ran out of the room.

He didn't notice it when the skull on the Devil's Handbook began to glow.

* * *

"Sena-kun!" Mamori said warmly, letting him in. "Mom and dad aren't here tonight, so we have the whole place to ourselves. Now, I've rented some movies, got some cakes, baked some popcorn—let's get this 'Cheer-up-Sena-because-the-football-players-are-losers-anyway'-party started!" Sena laughed happily, letting himself get dragged inside of the house. Truth be told, he hadn't really thought about the disappointment from earlier that day; his mind had rather been flooded with thoughts of the Devil's Handbook, so there hadn't been no room for sadness.

But he didn't have the heart to tell Mamori that; she always went so out of her way to cheer him up, protect him and anything else a regular big sister would do.

"You look cheerful though, Sena-kun," she said, smiling warmly. Sena blinked at her as she plopped onto the couch next to him, a big bowl of popcorn and some soda in her hands. She placed the items on the coffee-table in front of them and turned on the television and dvd-player. "I'm glad—you're usually such a mess when they don't accept you into the football-team. Did you decide to try and join some other club?" Sena shook his head.

"No, not really," he replied. "But… I think I'm getting better at dealing with it. I should be getting used to it, after all," he continued, grinning a little as he rubbed the back of his head. Mamori was about to say something when the movie began playing and instead just turned to concentrate on it, rather than pushing some answers out of her friend. Sena did the same thing and didn't notice it when there was a loud bang against the door, he never noticed that Mamori perked up a bit, nor when she left the couch to open the frontdoor. He also didn't realise it when she came back with a small, leather book with a skull on it.

It wasn't until she said, "Look Sena, this was lying in front of my door," that he looked up and gasped, grabbing the Devil's Handbook away from her.

"This!" he exclaimed. "I left it at home," he mumbled. Mamori raised an eyebrow.

"That ugly thing is yours?" she asked him. He nodded, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Yeah, but I have no idea how it got here, I left it on my nightstand," he explained. Mamori cocked her head and frowned.

"Well… that's kind of weird. You sure you didn't put it in your pocket and you dropped it or something?"

"I-I'm pretty sure I didn't take it with me," Sena replied, eyeing the skull on the Handbook carefully.

That was the night when Sena really started believing in fairytales and ghost stories.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow! I'm surprised that I got so many good responses! I was a bit sceptical about making an ongoing Hiruma/Sena fic, since there are hardly any people who are interested in Eyeshield 21 (as you can see from the few fics here O.o), so I had maybe expected… two people or so to respond on this xD. Thanks a lot, everyone!

And yeah, I've read most Hiruma/Sena fics here already (except for the angsty ongoing fics though, I don't like angst that much ; D), so pah T.T

Maybe I should start a challenge? XD Winner gets a drabble? Winner can choose whatever he/she wants to have in it? ; D. Just an idea though .

Here's the second chapter. Don't worry, it won't be such a cliché that Sena can ask anything of Hiruma…-grin-. Well, it might still be cliché-ish, but not really… THAT cliché… if ya catch my drift.

Warnings: Slight OOC-ness on Hiruma's behalf, cute Sena, boy x boy love (spread the Hiruma/Sena love everyone!), strangeness.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: the Demon_**

The next day, right before Sena left for school, he made sure he put the Devil's Handbook in a drawer. He then continued to lock it and pocketed the small key in his jeans, taking one look at it. He felt a bit like an idiot for doing so, but nonetheless wanted to be sure.

He swung his backpack on his back and left his house, saying a quick goodbye to his mother. As usual, Sena ran all the way to school; it was to build up some stamina for football. He really wanted to be a running back, score touchdowns and hear the crowd cheer for him; that really was his ultimate dream. Not to mention the fact that he wanted to stand alongside Kurita as they won the Christmas Bowl together.

He sighed, disappointed. Now that he thought about it, hope for making the team seemed to be very little for him. He had been refused five times already; how many more refusals could he handle? He wanted to work hard, but the only thing that kept him going was that stupid, impossible dream of making the football team.

As he looked down at the ground while running towards his school, he bumped into something soft.

"Oops, I'm sorry—" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Juumonji towering over him, grinning lightly at Sena. "…sir," he squeaked finally, finishing the line he was going to say. Juumonji raised an eyebrow and grabbed Sena by his collar, pulling him closer.

"You're lucky the others aren't here with me, so I won't pound you good," he grunted, slipping his free hand into Sena's pocket, searching for the phone. The poor boy's eyes widened slightly when Juumonji grinned triumphantly at him and he feared that he had indeed found his cell phone—the taller boy pulled his hand away and looked at it, scowling. "Damn it, it's just some worthless book," he muttered.

Sena's breathing stopped, looking at the object Juumonji was holding in his hand. _But… that can't be! _he thought, eyes widening at the sight of his Devil's Handbook. _I left it in the drawer! Maybe… _in one swift motion, Sena grabbed the book from Juumonji's hands and pulled himself free from the boy's grasp, running away as fast as he could. He heard Juumonji calling him from behind, but nobody could keep up with him in such a big crowd; if there was one talent Sena had, it was avoiding people and always knowing which road to take.

After five minutes of constant running, Sena was close to his school, though he didn't go there immediately. Instead, he opted to hide himself underneath a small bridge, away from sight as he eyed the Devil's Handbook, inspecting everything from the leather cover to the skull.

He had been one hundred percent certain that he had left it at home this time; he had even locked it so nobody else could touch it. Was someone playing a prank? No, because they couldn't have access to the thing if it had been safely locked in a drawer… it had to be something else.

"But… it can't be cursed, right?" he muttered to himself, lightly tracing the pattern of the skull with the tip of his finger. "There are no such things as curses…right?" He looked at the book as if he wanted it to answer, but he got nothing.

He suddenly felt the urge to open it though.

Sena fumbled with the cover, opting to do it. Why was he so reluctant anyway? Oh yeah, 'cause he was a scaredy-cat. Sena sighed—why couldn't he just gather his courage and do it?

"It can't do any harm… can it?" he muttered to the book. As expected, it didn't respond, relieving Sena slightly. "Stop being such a wuss, Sena!" he scolded himself, firmly grabbing the cover. "It's just a book with a… very creepy name, but still just a book! Just open it already," with those thoughts in mind, Sena closed his eyes and grabbed the cover more tightly.

He quickly opened it.

While still holding his eyes closed, he tried to listen, feel and even smell something abnormal, but the only thing he heard was the water flowing down the river, the only thing he felt was the cool breeze and the only thing he smelled was the fresh scent of grass. He opened one eye and peeked at the book, which looked even more ragged and torn up now that he had opened it.

The pages were blank, Sena realised, and he opened his other eye, going through the pages one by one. Each was blank, though as he finally came across the very middle of the pages, he realised that there was only one filled.

Well, not exactly filled. There were only two words written there; two very small words filled the entire page. Sena blinked at them, wondering if the old man had played a prank on him or something, as he slowly read them out loud.

"Ya…ha?" he muttered.

He instantly wished he hadn't. Before he knew it, the pages started flapping themselves over, the book began glowing and burning and Sena threw it on the ground a couple of feet away from him, staring at it as the book continued. Sena slowly realised, as he took a better look at it, that the pages were filling themselves, black ink was starting to write words, but where it all came from he didn't know.

"What—what's happening!" he exclaimed. He wanted nothing more than to run away, but he found that his body had frozen. Whether it was because of the book, or just because he was just too scared to move, he didn't really know, but all he could keep his eyes on was that Devil's Handbook. The pages were still being filled and Sena realised that, when the last page was being written, the glowing stopped and the book didn't seem to be burning anymore.

Everything became quiet again.

Sena slowly blinked, still not taking his eyes off the book as he scrambled up. What the hell had happened? He crawled over to where the book was lying peacefully, his eyes falling on the couple of words that were scribbled at the end of the page.

"…Look up?" he asked, unconsciously following the Devil's Handbook's orders. He cast his eyes upwards.

Blinked.

And screamed.

Above him, like it was nothing, was a boy maybe a couple of years older than he was standing upside-down in the air, his hands lazily stored in his pockets and a demonic grin on his face.

"Yo," he said, getting one hand out of his pocket and waving at the stunned Sena, who looked at him with frightened eyes. The boy turned and let himself fall to the ground, landing graciously on his two feet. It enabled Sena to take in this person a little better; he was very tall, much taller than he was. That was the first thing he noticed.

The second thing were his long, pointy ears where he had two earrings pierced in each one. It gave him some sort of super-natural look; like an Elf, or a Demon, of some sort. Based on the rest of his appearance however, Sena took the latter; he looked more like a Demon.

His blond hair was spiky and stood up nearly straight, save for a small part that covered a little bit of his forehead, and his teeth were sharp and pointed, like a shark. He was thin, though his upper body was pretty muscled from what Sena could see and he wore all black clothes, from his shoes to his shirt.

The boy had an aura of superiority around him and he seemed to be someone who didn't take crap from anyone, nor did he seem like the kind of person who would take 'no' for an answer. Sena, despite the fear he felt, didn't think he was that evil either, despite the fact that he had the appearance of a devil.

"Who—_what_ are you?" Sena asked, correcting himself in the middle of his question. It was rude to ask 'what', but that really was what he was curious about; no normal human being could stand upside down in the middle of the air or could come out of a book. The boy seemed irritated by his question and grabbed the Devil's Handbook from the ground, wiping off the dirt and mud.

"Well, that's pretty rude, you fucking shorty," he said. Sena wondered vaguely who was ruder, since this new boy had called him a 'fucking shorty', which was more insolent in his eyes than asking a perfectly normal question. "Yoichi Hiruma," he continued, not looking at Sena but going through the book. The smaller boy blinked at him from the ground, cocking his head confusedly.

Everything was still spinning from the things that were happening.

"Huh?" he asked him.

"That's my name, fucking idiot, Yoichi Hiruma," the boy, now identified as Hiruma, said. "You want me to spell it out for you or something? Che." Sena blinked again, looking at Hiruma who, after paging through the book, finally stopped and had a pleased look on his face as he started to read something. It took him a couple of seconds, before he started reading out loud for Sena, who had finally gathered enough courage to stand up from his position on the ground. "Kobayakawa Sena, age seventeen," Hiruma looked at Sena, before turning back to the book. "Fucking shorty, he looks more like thirteen to me," he muttered.

"Hey!" Sena objected, and was about to say something more, but was cut off by Hiruma.

"Desires, become a football-star. Fears, the dark and bullies. Best friend, Anezaki Mamori. Most embarrassing moment, getting his pants pulled down in front of the entire school in the third grade," Hiruma frowned, while Sena was turning red.

"H-How do you know all that!" he demanded, his fear momentarily forgotten as his anger built up. "Are you a stalker or something?" Hiruma cocked his head, tapping his index finger against his chin.

"Stalker?" he questioned.

"Yeah! You know, someone who follows other people around and is obsessed with them and stuff," the smaller one explained, his anger diminishing slightly as Hiruma honestly seemed to have no idea what he was talking about. He grinned, showing his pointed teeth as he closed in on Sena, who slightly cowered away in fear. He began wishing that he had never taken the book and that he would've listened to the old man as Hiruma threw an arm around his shoulder, holding up the book in front of Sena.

"This is you, right?" he asked, pointing at three small pictures of him that were glued on the yellow paper. At first, Sena was highly embarrassed (those were pictures of him, sleeping in his teddy-bear pajamas at the age of fifteen), but then began to observe the Devil's Handbook more closely, disbelieving his eyes. The pages didn't seem to be so old as before anymore, and the cover wasn't falling apart—it was instead making _itself _as seconds went by. He looked at Hiruma who was still intently reading Sena's profile, occasionally sneaking glances at the smaller boy whenever he read something embarrassing.

"Well, fucking shorty, it seems as though we're stuck together," Hiruma finally declared, shutting the book. Sena blinked vaguely, wondering what it was that Hiruma was talking about. "You opened the Devil's Handbook, right?" he explained, getting slightly annoyed with the boy who was pretty dense.

"Yeah…" Sena answered slowly, still not understanding where this was heading.

"Since you opened it, you gotta listen to me," Hiruma declared, grinning lightly, pointing a long finger at Sena's nose.

"Listen to… _WHAT!_" he exclaimed, eyes widening. This guy was kidding, right? He couldn't be serious about this… yeah, this was all some kind of bad joke. He was probably some new kid who got bullied into frightening Sena—that was probably it.

"Those are the rules, fucking chibi. You can read it in the handbook," Hiruma grinned as he opened the black cover and showed the first page of the Devil's Handbook, that previously had been empty. It was now filled with what seemed to be rules of some sort.

"If a human opens this Devil's Handbook, then he is bound to the spirit inside," Sena read out loud, narrowing his eyes. "The human may ask for favors from the spirit, but it is up to the spirit whether or not he fulfills them. If the human fails to listen to the spirit's request, it may encourage him to do so with violence or release of information about the human's personal life." Sena cocked his head, looking at Hiruma.

"What does that mean?" he asked him.

"It means that I can either hurt you or give everyone in school, at home or whatever embarrassing information about you if you don't listen to what I say. This book contains everything I need to know about you in order to do that, fucking pipsqueak," he replied. "Are ya done reading or what?" Sena shook his head, finding this little game they were playing slightly amusing, though a bit creepy. They were really going far to make him into an errand-boy again. He had to give Hiruma some credit though; he sure was a good actor.

"When the spirit is satisfied with all four of his requests, the spirit will be forced to go back into the Devil's Handbook until another human frees him," Sena continued. He raised an eyebrow. "So you can ask for four things?" Hiruma nodded. "But what if I'm not able to fulfil them?"

"Then I can ask ya for something else," he replied, grinning. "It says, 'when I'm satisfied', right? So it all just depends on whether or not I'm happy with it. If I'm not happy, then I won't leave ya until I am." Sena became a little dizzy and looked away from the Devil's Handbook; there was one rule left, but it wasn't so important ('If the subject burns, destroys or throws the book away, the spirit will always come back to him/her') and instead he fell on his knees, laughing lightly. Hiruma raised an eyebrow at the human's odd behaviour.

"Haha, I can't believe this!" Sena said happily, clutching his stomach while he chuckled. "I can't believe the guys at school would actually do this just to bully me!" Hiruma once again cocked his head, letting himself fall on his butt so he could look in Sena's eyes.

"Sorry, fucking pipsqueak, but this ain't no joke. You're bound to me and I'm bound to you, for as long as I want to be. And since I haven't left that goddamn book for the pas three hundred years, I ain't going anywhere."

By the seriousness in Hiruma's voice, Sena realised that Hiruma wasn't joking. He was dead serious.

He fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Whaaai! Thanks everyone, for all your awesome reviews! I'm glad you liked it.

A couple of things to answer the questions:  
1. Yes, Sir Elliot (xD) and Goddess, I did take a couple of things from Death Note actually, glad you noticed! xD Though, of course, it's not the same at all. Just a couple of minor things, right? Not enough to make it a crossover, at least .  
2. Oro-sama, yes, that would make more sense, wouldn't it? –chuckles- But I've always liked it better when things don't make much sense and I didn't want to go along with the clichés. Besides, we all KNOW that Sena would never ask something like, oh let's say… "Hiruma, I want you to screw me senseless and get me satisfied enough to go back into your book". Oh no, he's too innocent to EVER say that. xD.  
3. I think I might make a small challenge… I'm gonna think about it. I've actually kind of gotten an idea already, but I might just post it in the next chapter and on my profile ; D.

As for the rest: thanks for the reviews and… review more and you shall be loved for all eternity!

Warnings: boy x boy love, cuddly Hiruma, slight OOC-ness, cute Sena, overprotective Mamori.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Angel**_

He woke up to an extremely loud, snoring sound in his own small bed. He didn't pay much attention to it and instead clutched his head, groaning as he did so.

He just had the most weird, strangest and scariest dream ever; it had been so real that it was still terrifying him as he thought about it. He rubbed his eyes and opened them for just a small moment, stretching. He closed them again and unconsciously scooted a little closer to the other body, which happily allowed him, even going so far as to slip an arm around his waist and snuggling up to him.

It was around that time that Sena noticed something wasn't right.

He went over it; waking up. Own bed. Snoring. Other body.

That definitely wasn't right.

"Ah!" he screamed and pried the arm off of him before backing off as fast as he could and taking the blankets and the body next to him with him. He ended up lying on the ground entangled with the blankets and a much larger body on top off him.

"Fucking pipsqueak, what the hell are you doing?" a loud groan, the chest above Sena's face rumbling as he did so. Sena's eyes widened, realising that the awful nightmare he had been having, wasn't really a dream; it was very much real.

"W-what are _you _doing!" Sena retorted, frightened. He didn't remember anything beyond Hiruma claiming that Sena had to listen to him and he wondered vaguely how he had gotten back into his own house and into his own bed and _why the hell Hiruma had been lying in it. _

"I _was_ sleeping, until you so rudely wakened me," he replied, standing up. Sena noticed he wasn't wearing anything besides boxers.

He quickly covered his virgin eyes.

The sheets were pulled off of him, before Sena was lifted in the air and thrown back on his bed harshly. The sheets were thrown over him and Hiruma jumped onto the bed, getting under them and closing his eyes.

"H-Hiruma-san?" Sena squeaked, sitting up straight as he poked the boy on the forehead. Hiruma smacked him on the head and pushed him down.

"Sleep. Tired. Shut up or I'll hit you again," he muttered, turning around so his back was facing Sena. The latter, however, wasn't so easily to get rid of and he poked Hiruma's back again, who quickly turned, annoyed. "I said go to fucking sleep, fucking pipsqueak!" he said loudly.

"B-but Hiruma-san, I need to ask you some questions," Sena muttered, cowering slightly away from him. Hiruma sighed and fell back on the bed.

"What do ya want to ask?" he said.

"W-well… I-I mean that is to say… n-no, w-wait," Sena stammered, fumbling with his fingers. Hiruma smacked him on the head.

"I don't talk gibberish kid, speak in human language!" he snapped.

"How did you know where I lived? How did you bring me here? Did you really come out of the Devil's Handbook?" the other quickly asked in a rushed and nervous tone. Hiruma certainly wasn't easy to get along with; he had a temper.

Sena didn't do well with tempers.

"Everything about you is in the Devil's Handbook, so your address as well. I carried you here, after you fainted and yes, I really did come out of the Devil's Handbook. Now go to sleep."

"But—"

"I said _sleep_!" Sena squeaked and ducked underneath the covers. In truth he had wanted to ask more; what was his age? What time was it? Wasn't he cutting class? What if Mamori found out and came to his house? But Hiruma didn't seem to be in the mood for questions and Sena instead tried to relax himself.

He _really _didn't think his bed was big enough for the both of them. Sena was already lying at the edge of his bed, but his legs still brushed Hiruma's bare ones and he could still hear Hiruma softly breathing in and out and he could feel it every time Hiruma shifted. Sena tried to get comfortable, but it really wasn't working.

The other seemed to notice and grinned slightly as he cracked one eye open and grabbed Sena by the waist, pulling him close against him. _God knows how long it's been since I had a warm body against me_, he mused, smirking when Sena blushed heavily and was trying to pull away. _Thank God it was a cute human who found me. _Hiruma tightened his grip on Sena and pressed the latter's face against his chest, running a hand gently through his tussled brown hair.

While Hiruma was happy with these small gestures, Sena squirmed and couldn't believe that this was happening—honestly, how in the world did he end up with a guy in the same bed and said guy holding him while he was _only in his freakin' boxers. _

Sena really didn't know. And it really didn't make him feel any more comfortable. In fact, it made him feel less comfortable; very uncomfortable, actually.

"H-Hiruma-san?" Sena finally squeaked, his voice slightly higher than usual. Hiruma chose to answer and instead breathed in the scent of Sena's hair, closing his eyes and almost immediately falling asleep. When Sena heard the snoring and felt Hiruma's grip loosening up a bit, he sighed and tried to pull himself away. As he did so, Hiruma's grip tightened once again and he was forcefully pulled against his chest.

"Ah man," Sena muttered to himself, why did these things always had to happen to him? Couldn't he just live a normal teenage life? Was that too much to ask? He sighed, figuring that Hiruma wasn't letting him go so easily and he tried relaxing a little. Though it was weird, being pressed up against a boy's body like this, Hiruma's warmth was rather comforting and even slightly addicting. The steady breathing made him feel sleepier than ever and it didn't take long before, he too, went back to sleep.

* * *

"Sena-kun!"

A loud pounding on the door. A groan. He rubbed his eyes, startled by the pounding. Hiruma, who had released him from his grip, groaned as well and stretched his arms and back, before scratching his head.

"Who the fuck is that? Is that Mamori, or somethin'?" he asked, looking at Sena, who nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, looking at his alarm clock. "Crap! Hiruma-san, it's already 4 p.m.! I missed an entire day of school!" he squeaked in shock, looking at Hiruma who didn't seem to care all that much.

"So? Your mom said it was okay when I told her you fainted," he replied casually. Sena spluttered.

"M-My _mom_? My mom _saw_ you?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, told her you fainted, she let me into your room and said I could stay here if I wanted to. Don't get so flustered, fucking pipsqueak, I closed the door before I got into bed with you." If possible, Sena's blush became even worse and he _really _had the urge to flip him off, which was very rare.

"Sena-kun? Are you awake?" Mamori called out again.

"We are now, bitch," Hiruma muttered. Sena ignored him and walked to the bedroom door, opening it for Mamori, who burst inside and flung herself at him.

"Sena! I was so worried when you didn't arrive in school today!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. Sena turned slightly red at the sudden lack of air and was relieved when she let him go.

Though he got nervous again when she laid eyes on Hiruma.

"Sena?" she asked him slowly, glancing at the small boy.

"Yes, Mamori-neechan?" Sena asked nervously, faking a small smile. Hiruma didn't look too impressed by her though; in fact, he looked pretty pissed off in Sena's eyes. He squeaked when Hiruma swung an arm around his shoulder and blushed when said boy pulled him against his chest.

"Who's this and why is he in your room with… only his underwear on?" Mamori continued suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Hiruma, who was grinning. She winced at his pointy teeth, but didn't think too much of it; instead she looked at Sena for an explanation.

"Ah… well, you see, Mamori-neechan, I… kind of, well, remember the Devil's Handbook?" Hiruma's eyes flashed to Sena and he clamped a mouth against his mouth.

"I'm his fucking boyfriend, that's all you need to know. Yoichi Hiruma's the name," he said quickly, not letting go of Sena's mouth just yet. Mamori looked sceptical and crossed her arms.

"Really? I don't think I've ever heard Sena say that he was gay," she replied thoughtfully, narrowing her eyes at poor Sena who was shaking his head like there was no tomorrow.

"He wasn't, until he met me," Hiruma replied, showing her his pointy teeth once more. "I'd like to get dressed, so get the fuck out so I can. Besides, I need to talk to my boyfriend privately for a moment," he continued. Mamori crossed her arms stubbornly and turned around.

"I can't see you right now, so feel free to dress yourself," she said. Sena's eyes widened; he really didn't know what made Mamori so brave when it came to these things—Hiruma really had an appearance that could terrify any grown man and woman, but still she just stayed put. Hiruma growled.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, fucking woman, but I want to talk to my fucking boyfriend _alone_," he said.

"And I'm saying that you can talk about anything you want—Sena wouldn't keep any secrets from me, so whatever you tell him now, he'll tell me anyway," she replied stubbornly. Hiruma suddenly got a smirk on his face and Sena really feared for the consequences of this. Really, couldn't she at least cooperate on this one? She was on dangerous grounds now…

"Really? He tells you everything, huh?" he asked. Mamori turned around, to face him, her eyes determined.

"Yes, he does!" she said heatedly. "I'm like his sister, he wouldn't keep anything from me."

"Really? Then why didn't he tell you about me, huh?" he asked, his grin widening when Mamori's eyes flashed with hurt. Sena gasped and pulled himself free from Hiruma.

"It's not like that, Mamori-neechan!" he exclaimed, making her look at him. "I-I mean, would you mind waiting outside for just a bit? I'll talk to you afterwards, just you and me, I promise," he pleaded her. Mamori nodded slowly, ruffling Sena's hair affectionately.

"Okay Sena, you know I trust you, right?" Sena nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Mamori-neechan," he said, as she walked out of his bedroom. He sighed in relief, before he angrily turned to Hiruma, who was gagging at the affectionate display. "Hiruma-san, why did you say those horrible things to Mamori-neechan? Didn't you see you were making her sad?" he demanded, stomping his foot on the ground and pouting.

"Well, I needed to talk to you," he replied, shrugging.

"You could've just let me answer her! Besides, what you told her wasn't the truth, we're not—"

"I know, but if you told her I came out of a Devil's Handbook, then I'd have to get back inside. You can't tell _anyone _where I really came from, not even the fucking girl, so I had to cover up," Hiruma said, grabbing the Devil's Handbook from Sena's desk and showing the rules. Sena blinked as he realised that he had missed a rule and it was indeed saying that, if the human would tell anyone about the Devil's Handbook, the spirit would be forced to return.

"So, let's say I wanted to get rid of you," Sena started, his mind working overtime. "All I have to do is tell someone about you?" Hiruma's eyes flashed with anger, but he nodded nonetheless. "And, let's say, if I wanted to ask you something, you know, a favour? I could, let's say, make you do it even if you don't want to, just by threatening to send you back into the book?"

Sena mentally patted himself on the shoulder. Hiruma seemed to be really annoyed; really, really annoyed. Normally, he wasn't such a mean person, but now things really were different. Hiruma had been mean to Mamori and now he was just getting back at him for it.

"What are you think about, fucking pipsqueak? Want to get rid of me already?" he laughed bitterly and crossing his arms. Sena winced at him, before shaking his head and smiling.

"Of course not, Hiruma-san," he said. "I just wanted to know if I could… maybe make you help me with something." Hiruma raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "I mean—I've watched this movie one time… where a boy rubs this magic lamp and a genie comes out of it and gives him three wishes, right? Anything that the boy wants, he could wish for it," Sena stammered on. "Is that something Hiruma-san can do?"

"I'm not a fucking genie," Hiruma said. "And I've _never _helped a human with something before." Sena's face drooped a little. "Besides, I _know _you'd never have the heart the get rid of me—you're way too nice for that, says so in my Devil's Handbook. As I've stated before, I know every fucking detail of your life." Sena's face drooped further and he sighed; Hiruma was unfortunately right about it. "But," the smaller boy looked up. "I guess, I could make an exception for someone. Just this once though, and don't you dare ask me for anything else!" he threatened, pointing a finger at Sena who nodded quickly. "Let me guess though, you want me to make you a star at playing football?" Sena gasped.

"How did you—"

"—Know? Like I said, I know every fucking detail of your life, including your wishes." Hiruma grinned, pulling his black long-sleeved shirt and pants on. He then proceeded to roll his sleeves, all the while grinning. "Are you ready to become a fucking star, pipsqueak?" Sena nodded, swallowing as he watched Hiruma's every move. "Now, your favourite position would be a running back, eh? Let's give you legs that give you the speed of light, ya-ha!"

And, with a loud flash of light and a bang, Sena felt an odd tingling in his legs, before he felt himself go dizzy. His legs began to wobble slightly and it took a couple of seconds before they gave out entirely. He prepared himself for the crash, but it never came and instead found himself in the arms of Hiruma, who grinned down at him.

"Fucking pipsqueak, you really have a bad habit of fainting," he said, before Sena finally closed his eyes and indeed, fainted for the second time that day. All became quiet as Hiruma held him up for a short while, content on seeing Sena's peaceful face. He caught himself staring and quickly shook his head, placing his human on the bed and covering him with the blankets. "Man, can't believe I'm developing a soft spot for him," he muttered, scowling slightly.

He heard Mamori pounding on the door and remembered that he had left her standing there. He quickly locked the door and called out, "Sorry, but we're having hot, kinky sex right now. Come back later!"

Mamori couldn't remember the last time she had blushed so furiously, and left.


End file.
